Episode 26 - Serpentine Pattern
Opening Text This weeks is great! That's right. We have a special guest. Which means...Someone new for Jim to kill. So don't get to attached to: Krag yelling...or any of these other jokers...Aww...don't be mad at Jim Jam. Honestly, Clairet will probably kill them. At least Diana doesn't have to die. Again. On that note...Let's do this...Baby daddy wizard. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we saw the B-Team, they were running for their lives from a Drow encampment after a daring escape from captivity. Rather than try to fight their way through the dark elves, the team took a more surreptitious route after discovering a passage into the unknown. This fortuitous tunnel ended in a sharp drop down into an icy underground lake. For some, the dark frigid waters were no danger at all, but for others, hypothermia was a constant threat. When Kimbulton thought he heard sounds of pursuit, however, it was clear that there was no time to rest and dry off. Pressing onward, you all found a large cave where it was clear that some form of civilization once claimed dominion. Rickety bridges, sleeping nooks, and a crystalline pillar marked this place as special in some way, even if it was not immediately apparent to you, how. '' ''Amongst the sleeping nooks set into the stone walls, you discovered treasures, dangers, and even a secret passage that somehow called to Clairet. Before you took the time to explore it, however, there was a matter of great importance to attend to. The crystal pillar in the center of this large cave seemed to contain a flowing black sludge. Kimbulton and Krag decided that the best course of action in the underground labyrinth of death and misery, despite the repeated and insistent pleading of their guide to leave it alone, was to intentionally break open the crystal pillar. Diana: Idiots! Jim: Well…. It was bad. A horrible black pudding was unleashed and it naturally consumed the one person amongst the group who had warned everyone from the start not to mess with the pillar. Everyone else survived, Krag by fleeing down the main passage out of the cave, and the others by crawling through the secret tunnel that Clairet had opened. ' ''Krag'''' was now on his own now, but Clairet and Kimbulton were sort of safe. The secret tunnel led to a strange chamber with a large stone chest and several coiled serpent statues. Clairet was overcome by a vision, a vision that showed a serpent destroying all of her most hated enemies if she would allow it to. When it was done, she found a reptile scale choker in the stone chest, and she placed it around her neck, a sign that whatever this vision was offering, she was buying.'' ''Kimbulton'''' and Clairet made their way back out of the secret tunnel, to find that humanoid creatures were slinking around the cave below. While they watched, Clairet became certain that one of the creatures below was the drow torturer, Skinner. Suddenly she began to change.'' ''That is where we join you now. Clairet you are standing in a pool of blood. 4 corpses at your feet, blood in your teeth, and you sword in your hand. Your mind clears as a black cloud of hate lifts, and you see that Skinner is not among the bodies. In fact, these creatures are not drow at all. But they are very, very dead. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Dog Might Games gave away a special prize of a Game Master System for those who had been following a social media quest throughout the week. Those sharing the episode won prizes that were all courtesy of WinterIsComing.net including: *Game of Thrones Coins * Game of Thrones Tarot Cards * Game of Thrones Pins Trivia * Jordan Caves-Callarman had a guest starring role as Danton Fortescue. * At age 12 Jordan starred in a scene of "Walker Texas Ranger" with Chuck Norris. *This marks the episode where the Krag Krew meets up with B-Team. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things - B-Team Episodes